Won't Go Home Without You
by Tony and Ziva forever
Summary: Gibbs takes Jenny to a Maroon 5 concert... PLease read and review:


"Won't Go Home Without You"  
><strong>I saw Maroon 5 this past Saturday, and A's I heard this song I saw this scene play out in my head...<br>**  
>Jethro gently tugged Jenny to their seats, anxious as he knew what song was coming next, the two had just returned from the restroom.<br>As the final beats of _Misery_ played out Jethro kissed Jenny's cheek, "I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?"  
>Jethro wasn't five feet away when the lights dimmed where all but one stage light was off, forming a glow on Adam Levine.<br>The crowd had hushed, as Adam spoke, "Now, normally our bands prank each other, especially on the last show of the tour. Today I'm gonna do something different. Recently, a man contacted me saying how his girlfriend loves our band, thank you, by the way. But this man asked if he could sing this next song," the opening beats dropped, "I'll return after this." Adam left the stage, and the light floated to stage right, Jenny's heart caught in her throat.  
>"I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen<br>She left before I had the chance to say  
>The words that would mend the things that were broken<br>But now it's far too late, she's gone away," Jenny looked at the stage screens, seeing that Jethro was on both, as he hit all the notes perfectly, and his eyes smiled to her's.  
>"Every night you cry yourself to sleep<br>Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
>Why does every moment have to be so hard?"<br>Hard to believe that," a tear escaped Jenny's eyes, then a smile broke on her face when she recognized her self on one of the two stage screens.

Jethro smiled, "It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you," A second spotlight followed as Adam Levine walked off stage then into the crowd, seemingly making his way towards Jenny.<p>

"The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
>The noises that she made kept me awake<br>Oh  
>The weight of things that remained unspoken<br>Built up so much it crushed us everyday," Adam finally reached Jenny, who lead her by the hand slowly towards Jethro. The screen now showed Jethro on one, Jenny and Adam on the second, and a close up of Jenny's shocked, blushing face.

"Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
>Hard to believe that.<br>It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you," Jenny's tears became laughter, as she made her way up the stage stairs"<p>

"It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you," Jethro took her, holding her at her waist, and whispered in her ear, she nodded.<p>

Jethro continued, all the while Jenny was shaking, yet her eyes looked calmed at the sight of Jethro's cobalt blues, "Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
>Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go<br>I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh  
>It's not over tonight<br>Just give me one more chance to make it right  
>I may not make it through the night<br>I won't go home without you  
>It's not over tonight<br>Just give me one more chance to make it right  
>I may not make it through the night<br>I won't go home without you  
>And I won't go home without you<br>And I won't go home without you  
>And I won't go home without you," Jenny's tears had resumed, "Jenny Shepard, I won't go home without you," Jethro knelt to one knee, Jenny covered her mouth with her thin right hand, her left was retracted around her abdomen, "will you give me one more chance to make you mine?"<br>Slowly, Jenny nodded.  
>"Marry me?" The crowed roared, and a chant of "yes" roused through the air.<br>Teary eyed, and shaking badly Jenny took the mike from Jethro and said, "Yes!"  
>Jethro gingerly took her left hand and slipped a dainty, elegant diamond ring on her finger. He stood, taking her in his arms and kissed her, lifted her in the air and spun her around.<p>

:) this just makes me smile... Please review!


End file.
